October Bingo
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - Each chapter being a short chaptered drabble with a prompt for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry October Halloween Bingo Event. Majority will be Sirius/Hermione pairings if I can manage it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping of confusion as she watched her boyfriend move around the room in a rush. "What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you," he declared. "There are dangerous things out there," he warned. "I'm stopping them from coming in here and inflicting pain onto you."

"Protecting me? Sirius, what dangerous creatures are going to stop when they see a line of salt?"

"Hermione," Sirius whined, dropping the tub of salt onto the table and sitting in front of the settee to pout up at her. "Why can't you let me do this for you? I'd feel safer about it."

"Have you been talking to Luna again?" she questioned suspiciously. Leaving him with her unique friend, always led to disaster in the following weeks. "We've talked about this…"

"No! It's something completely different. Something even Luna couldn't comprehend." She blinked at him and he sighed, annoyed that he didn't have her full interest. "Demons, Hermione. Demons."

"Demons?"

"Yes! They can't pass salt and so if I line all the entrances and exits with it, they can't enter."

"Right," she said, nodding to herself so she could try to comprehend what was going on. "But, what does the pentagram have to do with anything?"

"Protection, Hermione," he sighed, exasperated. "Did you not listen to anything I've just said?"

She was silent for a moment before rubbing her forehead with her hands. "I'm going to bed, you do whatever you want."

 **Word Count: 242**

 **Written For: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - October Halloween Bingo. word prompt - pentagram.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Surprise!" the group shouted, throwing confetti onto Hermione as soon as she walked into the kitchen. She screamed in shock, the box that she was holding in her hands dropping to the floor. Remus, with quick thinking, used his wand to stop the movement of the box and levitate it to the table between them.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked quietly, her hand to her chest as she tried to get her heart rate to go down. "Why are you all here?"

"Well," Harry said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "You didn't think we'd forget your birthday now, did you?"

"My birthday isn't for another three months," she replied confusedly, her brow furrowing as she looked around at all her friends and the birthday decorations that were both magical and muggle.

"We do _know,"_ Ron told her, rolling his eyes. "But we missed out on celebrating it when we were horcrux hunting so this is your party now."

"Yeah, so happy birthday kitten," Sirius said, pulling a cake out from a cupboard. "Blow out these candles and we can get cake eating."

 **Word Count: 188**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - October Halloween Bingo - dialogue prompt: "Surprise!"**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is brilliant, Fred," George whispered, excitement all over his face. "She'll never know who is who now!"

"I know, George!" Fred replied. "We should take it now, before Mum calls us to do something or other." The twins nodded, clinking their potion vials together before downing it. Both of their faces turned green and bubbled only slightly before stilling.

"Did it work?" George asked, turning to the nearest mirror and poking his face. "I look the same." They both exchanged a shrug and left their bedroom, heading towards the living room where Hermione sat.

"Hey 'Mione," Fred greeted as George, sitting on one side of her.

"Hey 'Mione," George greeted as Fred. Hermione replied with a mumbled 'hello', her eyes taking on a thoughtful look as she stared at them both.

"Anyone for Quidditch?" Charlie called, interrupting what would've been a teasing test between the trio. Fred and George hurried out into the garden and got on each other's brooms, cringing at the lack of familiarity the items held.

Throughout the whole match, Hermione stood near the house and watched, her face still holding that thoughtful look until Fred did a trick that George had never attempted in his life and Hermione laughed.

"Polyjuice potion, boys," she called. "Nice try but you're going to have to try harder!"

"Are you sure?" Fred hollered back.

"Maybe you've finally gotten it wrong."

"But you forget," she countered. "I _know_ you both."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "I don't know what that means but I feel as if we should've considered it."

"Should've considered the possibility that Hermione's the smartest witch?" Ron asked. "Yeah, probably."

 **Word Count: 274**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - October Halloween Bingo - prompt: Polyjuice potion.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Healer's words washed over Hermione but she was barely listening anymore. She knew that doing the spell held a risk of permanency but there were cases submitted to St. Mungo's all the time that had the spell being undone. Even a professional Legillimens can help undo the damage due to breaking down the mind blocks where the memory was 'removed'.

She should never have done that blasted _Obliviate_ on her parents because now, now she was never going to get them back. They were going to live the rest of their lives thinking that they didn't have a daughter and wondering why it felt like part of them had been left back in England.

She'd consulted many professionals all around the world and they'd all come to the same conclusion.

Nothing to be done.

And now? Now, Hermione was walking out of the consultation room, ignoring the Healer who was still talking, heading towards the nearest apparition point with tears streaming down her face as she headed home. Not The Burrow or Grimmauld Place but home. Home where there were pictures of her parents scattered along the walls and her childhood bedroom.

She'd stay in that building for as long as possible and wallow in her misery as she relived the memories that she had. For she was now classified as a war orphan.

 **Word Count: 225**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - October Halloween Bingo - prompt emotion: Misery**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sirius, you can let go of my arm," Hermione teased, looking at her boyfriend as the animagus held a iron-like grip on her arm with no intention of letting go. "We're perfectly safe."

"How can you say that?" he hissed at her, his eyes wide as he looked around them at the mechanical structure. "Look at it. It's barely holding together."

"Sirius," she scolded. "This is a very secure ride. It's also one of the most popular for couples."

"How can the ferris wheel be popular for couples? You're literally isolated, on your own, in a carriage whilst you move in a circle at a sl-. Oh." He looked over at her, eyeing the twinkle in her eyes and grinned. "Why, Miss Granger, anybody would think that you brought me here so that you could ravish me."

"I did," she answered truthfully, sliding across the wooden bench until she was pressed against his side.

"Well, I have to let you know that you went exactly the right way about doing so," he murmured before lowering his mouth to her own.

 **Word Count: 180**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - ferris wheel, object prompt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't like having to write so short. I could've easily popped out a 500 o/s with this prompt. Damn.**

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to bash your brains in!" Sirius shouted at the ginger haired young man. "You were ogling her like some chick in a pub. Do you have no standards?"

"You ogle her all the time," Ron replied, standing at one end of the kitchen table so to get away from Sirius and his wrath. "How is this any different?"

"Because she's not available for you to ogle anymore you little weasel! Kitten, has a very handsome boyfriend who she wants to sleep with all day and night."

"Sirius," Hermione warned, glaring at him from the doorway. "Are you quite done?"

"No," he pouted. "No I'm not."

"I wasn't giving you an option," she told him, stepping to the side so that the doorway was free. "Let's go." He pouted at her for a few more seconds but she didn't budge and he glared at Ron one last time before slouching out of the kitchen. "Oh, Ronald," she called. "Heed his warning or you'll face mine next time."

 **Word Count: 175**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to bash your brains in!" dialogue prompt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had originally planned for this prompt to be used by Sirius on Hermione. I changed my mind.**

Hermione had never felt as much fear as she had the moment she felt her wards be destroyed. They were strong, done by herself and multiple professionals at Gringotts but whoever was there, was stronger.

She didn't even have too much time to prepare before a masked and cloaked wizard entered her living room and attacked her, taking her wand with a silent _Expelliarmus_ before she'd even risen it.

"Stand up, Mudblood," the voice hissed - one that she didn't recognise. "Look up to your better and beg for your life." She shook her head, her eyes darting around for some help and he sighed with annoyance, hitting her with a slicing curse, and she fell backwards to the floor. She clutched at her collar bone, wincing and whimpering when her hand came away with blood.

"Please," she begged, seeing no alternative but hoping to delay the madman. "You don't have to kill me." He laughed and raised his wand, and she could sense the killing curse on his lips. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the green light and her killer as the last thing.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

A body dropped and Hermione's heavy breathing filled the room. She didn't want to open her eyes.

"Hermione?" a voice called tentatively. A voice that she adored and brought her comfort all the time. "Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Hands cupped her face before putting pressure on her wound and she couldn't help but open her eyes then, meeting the familiar grey ones that made her heart clench.

"Sirius?" she said, her tone making it a question for she couldn't believe it.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"How am I still alive?" she asked, ignoring his question and worry. She looked over his shoulder and saw the unmoving body of her attacker. "You… killed him?" Sirius nodded slowly, looking uncomfortable.

"I saw red, Hermione," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I'd do it again."

 **Word Count: 325**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - Avada Kedavra, spell prompt.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hang on a minute," Harry called, silencing the group that had been shouting dramatically. "Let me get this straight." He pointed to his Godfather. "You, a man who was friends with my Father, has declared that you love Hermione." His finger turned to point at her. "A girl who is friends with me."

Sirius Black rubbed the back of his head and looked at the Weasley family and close friends with an awkward smile. "That about sums it up. Although I don't understand what age has to do with it."

"You know damn well what age has to do with it," Ginny hissed, getting up from her seat. "She's old enough to be your daughter."

"If I was to have had a child when James did, then yeah, you'd be right." He turned and shot the redhead a teasing smile. "But I didn't have a kid and I'm single and she's single, why can't I date her?"

Ginny glared at the animagus. Normally she'd be all for Hermione's relationship, even more so because it was Sirius Black. However, that totally ruined her plans for making Hermione her sister.

"I want to hex him," she whispered to Harry and grinned when he nodded his assent. " _Bat-Bogey,"_ she cried and smiled smugly when he cried out in pain, clutching his nose.

"Ginevra," Hermione snapped, muttering the counter at Sirius and rushing over to check he was okay. "We didn't come here to get anyone's approval," she told the group when he assured her he was fine. "We came here to tell you that it was happening - and had happened - whether you like it or not."

The group was silent before George sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess there goes any chances I have of getting you in my bed but I'll let it go for a mighty Marauder. If I was gay - or a woman - I'd go for Sirius myself."

 **Word Count: 319**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - Bat-Bogey Hex, spell prompt.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sirius replied, his voice slightly muffled due to him being lower on the floor and his face practically buried beneath cushions.

"It looks like you're being moronic," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she shifted her grip on her cup. "I'll change my question to, why are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Sirius!" she groaned, thumping her head on the back of the chair. "You are the most aggravating boyfriend ever. Why are you crawling around the living room?"

"I can't tell you," he answered instantly and she narrowed her eyes at his completely innocent face. Sirius didn't possess a facial expression like that unless he was hiding something.

"You're looking for something," she surmised, watching him as he looked under a cushion again. "Something presumably small that you had in this room last. You don't want to tell me because I've obviously told you about looking after it." She glanced down at his bum, holding back a sigh at the way his jeans fit, and chuckled. "Lost your wand again, have we?"

He groaned and flopped onto his back, staring up at her through one eye. "I've looked everywhere." She nodded and took a quick glance around the room and coughed to catch his attention, tilting her head in the direction of the fireplace where his wand was sitting quietly beside the floo powder pot. "How-?"

"Magic," she replied with a wink.

 **Word Count: 247**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - 'crawling' word prompt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no words for the pairing that I was forced to write.**

"Sirius, this is absolutely disgusting," Hermione hissed, eyeing the couple that were sitting opposite them in the small diner that they'd chosen to visit. Her boyfriend was sitting beside her, a smug smile resting on his lips and his eyes lit with amusement.

"I think it's adorable," he countered, looking at the way Ron's eyes seemed to be stuck on the female witch beside him.

"I think you're mad. How could you ever think this is a good idea?" Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"They're happy, Hermione." Hermione looked over at her best friend and couldn't deny that there was something in his smile. "He's happy with her, why can't you let him have that?"

"Because I can never like her!" Sirius tried to contain his laughter and chose to distract his girlfriend with strawberries. Luckily, her love for the fruit grabbed her attention quickly and he was thankful, because it meant that she missed the moment where Ron shoved his tongue down Rita Skeeter's throat. Such an odd couple.

 **Word Count: 177**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - Ron/Rita pairing prompt.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius was different than normal and Hermione could only theorise over why his behaviour was weird. He wasn't acting _weird,_ merely acting more composed and quieter around her instead of his normally boisterous attitude. That was how it was weird.

He'd taken her out for the night, for a date and they'd both scrubbed up very nicely. He was wearing a muggle suit, his top button undone and the red tie he had worn was matching her dress perfectly.

The starter had been eaten and their main had just been placed before them with a wink from the waiter aimed in Hermione's direction. Normally, Sirius would pipe up and they'd end up with a different server but he didn't even notice, too caught up in his thoughts.

Hermione was only left to anticipate what was going to happen and what was keeping Sirius in his mind and away from her.

They silently ate their food, occasionally conversing about something a friend or family member had said or done but nothing of importance until their main meal had been finished and were waiting for dessert.

"Marry me?" Sirius asked abruptly and loudly, his whole face pale. Tables nearby who had heard his question gasped and smiled sweetly in their direction, watching. Her hands shook and she covered her mouth. "I had this whole speech planned out and then seeing you, dressed so beautifully, had my mind wiped and I've been trying all night to make this come out better but I don't know how else to tell you that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He shot her a smirk. "You make my life magical."

"Yes," she declared, laughing at his pun. "Of course I will."

 **Word Count: 293**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - prompt, anticipation (emotion)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Nobody ever loves anyone properly, do they?" Hermione asked, her voice slurred as she spoke to her glass of Firewhiskey. "I think people deserve more than they get but they don't." Her voice ended at a higher pitch, her eyebrow raised and her drink sloshed.

"Kitten? Harry's been worried about you! Got half the Order searching bars all over the country," Sirius greeted as he sat down next to her and took her glass. She gasped in shock, whirling around to look at the thief before smiling goofily.

"Sirius Black!" she called out loudly and the barman rolled his eyes, walking away from the pair. "You would probably know how to love someone properly. Wouldn't you?"

"What are you going on about?" he asked, brow furrowed in confusion. "Has something happened?"

"No," she denied, nodding her head in the affirmative. Sirius tried not to laugh at the comical way she was when drunk as it wasn't a sight that you got to see often, if at all.

"Let's get you home," he said instead. He'd get the story out of her tomorrow over some coffee. If a face needed to be bashed in, then he'd do that too.

 **Word Count: 198**

 **Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - "Nobody ever loves anyone properly, do they?" dialogue prompt.**


	13. Chapter 13

Death was odd.

He didn't _feel_ dead. He still talked, laughed, ate food and peed. He was constantly playing pranks, though this time it was with the Marauders (a dream come true!) than George.

Sirius was there, as was Remus, Tonks and Moody. Merlin's balls, he met Harry's parents and Sirius' brother and even his own Uncles who he could barely remember! What was great about them was that they enjoyed having a laugh too, which meant that it was literally like spending time with his twin.

He'd met some other people that he'd never thought he'd see. Obviously this place was different to the Heaven and Hell that he'd always dreamt about. It was like, a place for all souls. Regulus Black (though a Death Eater) was obviously both a shady and kind soul. Barty Crouch Junior, however, was as shady as he imagined they come (not as shady as Voldemort but he hadn't bumped into him).

Which was why he felt the huge shock in his system when a friendship struck up between the two.

They both enjoyed Quidditch (both of them playing as Beaters) and adored Exploding Snap. Firewhiskey was often enjoyed between them which was the only reason he could explain for the locking of lips between the pair when it was consumed. Obviously, it wasn't how soft his hair was or the way his eyes sparkled.

It didn't matter why it happened. Nothing would stop him from carrying on; not even his memories of the past. He was too smitten.

 **Word Count: 255**

 **For this, Barty Crouch Jr died instead of being kissed. (though he does get kissed by Fred)**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy; October Halloween Bingo - BartyCrouchJr/FredWeasley pairing prompt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So October is over but that doesn't mean the bingo event has. We're keeping going until someone gets a full house. I'm going to keep going until all required prompts on my ticket are done.**

She'd never had much interest in the activities that occurred in the bedroom until him. She'd participated, sure, but she'd never enjoyed it to the extent that she raved about it to her friends.

Not until him.

The way his hand clenched in her hair, fisting it tightly until she could only stare at him as he drew nearer the peak of pleasure. The grip bordered pain but he knew where the line was and never crossed it.

The way his muscles clenched and unclenched in his back, rippling across the surface with each scrape of her nails or hard thrust from himself.

There were so many things that were attractive about him in that sense, drawing her back like a magnet would to some metal. The passion in his eyes, the way they darkened with lust. Maybe it was the ink on his body, the artwork that she adored to run her tongue over. It could be his powerful thighs or maybe his arms but then again, it could be the wondrous thing that hung between his legs.

It could've been any of those things but she was fairly confident that it was his voice. His voice gave her shivers, causing goosebumps to spring up all over her body. It would cause her breath to catch and her knees to quiver and leave her with the problem of acquiring new underwear.

Yeah, it was his voice that gave her interest in the bedroom. Along with everything else.

 **Word Count: 248**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - goosebumps, word prompt**


	15. Chapter 15

**I tried to make it as short as possible because bleugh.**

"Let's run away," Ginny declared one night, sitting up in bed with his shirt on. Sirius had always found girls wearing his clothes attractive but this took it to the next level. "Nobody approves. Let's just go."

"People do approve, though," he countered, resting his head on his arm whilst the sheets pooled at his waist. "I know for a fact that Hermione is okay with it, as is Luna and Neville. Harry's almost at acceptance with a smile. It's just your family that don't like me."

"They do like you," she assured.

"They just don't like that I'm sleeping with their little girl," he commented, rolling his eyes. "They'd have to get over that for them to like me and I don't see that happening for the foreseeable future. Maybe you should find a strapping young lad. Like Draco."

"I love you," she told him sternly. "Nothing is going to change that. Nothing. So. Let's go."

"Where would we run to?"

"I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. That's a start."

 **Word Count: 173**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - Sirius/Ginny pairing prompt.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mmm," Hermione moaned as she rolled over in the bed, barely awake and her eyes still shut. She sensed the figure next to her and flopped her arm over him. He was cold, and felt peculiar. His shirt material was scratchy and she was fairly positive that there was some sort of material that felt a bit like straw on him. "Sirius?" she asked, reaching blindly for her wand with her other hand.

" _Lumos,"_ she mumbled, blinking at the light so that she could get accustomed to it. She moved the light towards Sirius and screamed in fright. It was loud and it was high-pitched and it was filled with absolute terror.

"Hermione?" Sirius shouted from the stairs outside and she could hear his feet pounding up the stairs as he rushed to her. "Hermione?!" He burst into the room, the door banging against the wall with the force that he shoved it.

"What the fuck?" she screeched. She stared at him before transferring her gaze to the scarecrow that lay beside her. "What is it doing here and why is it in our bed?"

"I put it there," he told her, grabbing the straw filled figure and shoving it onto the floor. She stared at him, the question on her face and he blushed lightly. "I was dressing it for the haunted house and then Moony called me so I put him down and went to see what he wanted. I just came to move it before you woke up."

She rubbed her temples and sighed. "Dress him somewhere else next time, please?" He nodded and crawled into bed next to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "And so is Jeff."

 **Word Count: 281**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October Halloween Bingo - scarecrow, object prompt.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, these have taken some time to get out. With the event finished, I've focused on other things and then I've been unable to write almost anything. These are the final two of the series and there will be no more additions.**

Her face was covered with the black lace mask but he knew it was her. Even if her outrageous curls weren't bouncing around her face, he'd still have been able to tell just from her amber eyes.

They say that the eyes were the window to the souls, but hers were more like an invitation to drown in firewhiskey. The amount of time Sirius found that he'd lost himself in those amber orbs, staring at her for an elongated period of time which would've been awkward if it wasn't for her doing the exact same thing with him.

Like now, a Halloween masked ball and dozens of peoples were hiding their identities. It gave them an excuse to be someone else for the night, do something risky or thrilling, something that their usual selves wouldn't even think of doing in the light of day.

Except for them.

Sirius Black and Hermione Granger donned their masks and instead of goggling at everyone and anyone else, they only had eyes for each other. Just like they did in the light of day.

 **Prompt:** mask (object)


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is the final one. Thank you for reading them, I hope you enjoyed. There were some prompts that I really struggled with finding a short drabble for but I managed to scrape something out.**

"I've got to be honest, Sirius," Hermione said slowly. "I really don't understand."

"'m prtndng tabe 'ig."

"I still have no clue. Why don't you take that apple out of your mouth and speak to me properly."

"I told you," Sirius sighed, taking said apple out of his mouth and wiggling his jaw. "I'm pretending to be a pig." She blinked at him, her arms still crossed from when she'd first confronted him, and sighed. "What?"

"Why the hell did I marry you?"

"Because I'm good in bed?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, it's definitely not for your brain, that's for sure."

 **Prompt:** candy apple (object)


End file.
